


The Past is Tense, The Future is Perfect

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: Newt and Tina spend time to take their relationship furtherThis is NSFW artwork for Day 7 of Newtina Week 2020's submission
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	The Past is Tense, The Future is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is can consider as different angle from previous comic
> 
> And this is the most explicit NSFW work that i have ever made. So just a little warning for what you will see


End file.
